


Fixing Hogwarts

by anonymousgal1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousgal1990/pseuds/anonymousgal1990
Summary: In which someone with no life attempts to fix scenes from the Harry Potter World. Starting with the infamous Sectumsempra argument with Ginny and Hermione. I think the scene could have been handled better. I don't know if I ever will update again though.





	Fixing Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, Harry Potter Belongs to Mrs. Rowling, don't make anything off of this

"I'm not defending what I did!" said Harry quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good' — he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else. . . ."

From behind Hermione, he noticed Ginny shooting him worried glances and settled with an immovable look as she stared at her female friend. Hermione rattled on.

"Are you telling me," said Hermione, "that you're going to go back — ?"

"Hermione! I know you're worried about Harry, but continuing to argue with him is not helping matters." Ginny skillfully cut in stopping the argument between Harry and her. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse, I doubt any of us would have wanted Harry to be cursed, you included." Harry looked up amazed and grateful that she was intervening.

"Of course not," Hermione agreed and stiffined indigintly with wide eyes. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good, Ginny, look where it's landed him! And I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match —

"Look!" Ginny started to stay, instead of continuing the argument with the infamous Weasley temper that Harry knew lurked behind her eyes, the red headed girl had further stunned him as she spoke calmly to their friend. "The way I see it you have your reasons to be worried about the book, but Harry has his own reasons and choices to make. "

"But Harry-"

"Hermione! Let's go to the lake," Ginny offered all of a sudden figuring that the argument was going nowhere and provided an alternative distraction to Hermione. She linked her arms with her friend and attempted to steer their way towards the portraithole.

"I don't-"

Ginny made an exasperated noise, putting her hands on her friend's shoulder, trying to talk sense into Hermione. "You can give advice as a friend, any good friend would, but you gotta let people make their own choices and give them breathing room. You have told him what you needed to say and he told you to stop nagging him. There's no use arguing with one another, until one of you goes mad. That accomplishes nothing, other than making the rest of us go barking mad in the process too." Ginny told her friend with a small teasing smile.

Hermone had gone silent contemplating Ginny's words. The determined look in her eyes told Harry that another argument was in the future about the half blood prince, but for now Hermione seemed to have stopped arguing with her friends. Only letting out an annoyed huff, while crossing her arms. Harry once again felt grateful towards Ginny, and was pleasantly surprised when the younger girl sent a sly wink of support his way, before once again linking her arms with Hermione and making their way through the portraithole.

Harry and Ron stared at the spot the girls had last been at, Hermione and Ginny had always gotten along very well. So, well that Ginny had managed to maneuver around Hermione and skillfully end her tirade about the prince and they were now taking a walk around the lake. Ron shook his head and snatched Quidditch through the ages, and skimmed through the pages, while muttering something about girls. Harry had felt unbelievably cheerful for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I might make another chapter fixing Hermione's unnecessary canary attack against Ron. Feel free to give suggestions of HP scenes where things could have gone better, treatment of friends, others, etc.


End file.
